The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The beveling machines of the related art include a drive unit and a power transmission unit in a min body having the function of a handle with a spindle mounted on a head unit, which spindle is rotated by power from the power transmission unit. The beveling cutter is mounted on the free end of the spindle. A base or guide plate is installed between the spindle and the power transmission unit which serves as a depth guide on one side of the bevel. A cam bearing is attached over the top of the beveling cutter which serves as a depth guide on the opposite side of the bevel.
In beveling machines with such a configuration, the edge of a work piece is aligned with the cutter, the driving unit in the body is driven by an electric or a pneumatic motor, and the driving force rotates the spindle through the power transmission unit. With the rotation of the spindle, the router bit at the free end is rotated and machines a predetermined shape on the work piece.
When the edge of a work piece is machined, however, metal beveling machines often have a problem when the work piece and the cutter come in contact with each other, the spindle chatters, leaving an imperfect edge and the internal parts of the motor transmission can be damaged from shock due to the chattering.